1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device and, more particularly, to an electronic device easily assembled.
2. Description of the Related Art
Function keys, such as volume keys, camera keys, and recording keys, are usually disposed on sides of conventional electronic devices. The conventional electronic devices may be mobile phones, personal digital assistants and so on. The function keys disposed on the side of the electronic device are commonly called side keys. A user may press the side key to adjust volume when he or she answers the phone by the electronic device. Side keys can also be used as other types of shortcut function keys. For example, the user may press the side key to perform a function quickly, such as a recording function or a photographing function.
FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B are schematic diagrams showing parts of a conventional electronic device from different visual angles. A circuit board 110 and a switch 120 of a conventional electronic device 100 such as a mobile phone are located in a housing 130. The switch 120 is located on the circuit board 110.
In the conventional electronic device 100, to make the switch 120 located on the circuit board 110 firmly, the switch 120 is inserted into the circuit board 110 by utilizing surface mount technology (SMT). Detailedly speaking, the circuit board 110 has positioning holes 112. The switch 120 has positioning pillars (not shown). The switch 120 is disposed on the circuit board 110 firmly by making the positioning pillars of the switch 120 pass through the positioning holes 112 of the circuit board 110. The side key 140 is located on one side of the housing 130. The user may press the side key 140 to conveniently change the volume of the phone when he or she answers the phone and the volume of the music when the music is played. Furthermore, the user also may press the side key 140 to conveniently execute photographing and recording programs.
However, since the switch 120 is inserted into the circuit board 110 by utilizing the SMT, the positioning holes 112 on the circuit board 110 corresponding to the switch 120 are through holes on the circuit board 110. Additionally, considering both of positioning and firm fastening issues of the switch 120, the switch 120 usually has two positioning pillars, and the circuit board 110 has two corresponding positioning holes 112. However, after the positioning holes 112 are made on the circuit board 110, since the positioning holes 112 are used for assembling the positioning pillars of the switch 120 to the circuit board 110 in contraposition, and the volume of the switch 120 occupies the layout region of the circuit board 110, the positions close to the positioning holes 112 on the circuit board 110 cannot be designed to dispose other electronic components on. As stated before, since the switch 120 is disposed on the circuit board 110, the space on the circuit board 110 for disposing the electronic components is occupied, and thus the available layout region for disposing electronic components is relatively less.
Additionally, since the switch 120 is inserted into the circuit board 110 by utilizing the SMT, the assembly process has more steps and the assembly time is longer. Furthermore, in the assembly and reflow soldering processes, the switch 120 easily deviates when the circuit board 110 is moved or transported, and thus the product yield rate is affected.